This project examines the effects of 2450 MHz microwave radiation on the course of myocardial ischemia in cats. Certain biochemical and physiological parameters which are influenced by myocardial ischemia are followed in animals subsequent to myocardial ischemia. In conjunction with this, methods have been developed for determining the dose of microwave radiation absorbed by the myocardial tissue. The parameters measured include plasma and tissue creatinine phosphokinase levels, electrocardiogram changes, measurement of infarct size, and cardiac output and blood pressure subsequent to myocardial ischemia. In these experiments the temperature of the tissue has been carefully monitored in order to determine the thermal contribution of microwaves to the ischemic injury. No results are yet available.